


To Wine and Dine

by nunoodles



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Blindfolds, Blowjobs, Bottom Dionysus, F/M, Food Kink, Gen, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, back at it again with thigh kinks, chocolate and other sticky things, dionysus thighs are my religion, giving the ol sloppy toppy, no beta we die like men, self indulgent fic, slight BDSM themes, yes i will die on this hill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:56:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28750317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nunoodles/pseuds/nunoodles
Summary: after what happens in the bath reader decides to take things a step further with Dionysus in his bed.
Relationships: Dionysus (Hades Video Game) & Reader, Dionysus (Hades Video Game)/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 14





	To Wine and Dine

**Author's Note:**

> this one is dedicated to every single one of you beautiful people who left a kudos on my first fic. love you guys and thank you i hope you like it! (sorry for the long wait btw)

The warm fuzzy feeling that clouded my mind last night had soon started to dissipate as i rolled out of dionysus’ arms-

*dial up noises*

“Wait-”

“Wait….”

“HUH??????”

The sudden realization of where I had ended up hitting me right in the chest and my, oh… well that was a new kinda sore I didn't think I knew existed down there. Trying to focus in Dionysus’s bed while being spooned by his big incredibly warm and comfortable body proved to be more difficult than anticipated. It took every ounce of willpower in my body to keep me from staying in his arms. But gods know what would happen to you if you were found in the bed of an olympian. What would the other hands of the house say? Not to mention that said Olympian was the god of wine Dionysus known for his taste in people, alcohol and parties. I tried to wiggle my way out of his arms until he moaned in his sleep and sleepily moved to pin me under him.

“Now where do you think you’re going y/n” he asked, raising his eyebrow. He smirked and pleaded with his eyes expectantly for an answer that was good enough to explain my attempted escape. His dark purple locks fell in waves and curls around his head like a curtain around his face. The movement of his hair wafted a pleasant smell of wood and grapes into my nose. The smell brought me back to last night as I looked into his eyes. Gods his face was so, well, perfect and remembering how his face changed whenever he gasped my name and-

“You know if you want I could give you the day off that way you can stay with me”

“Uhm my lord-” I tried to complete a sentence until he cut me off by placing a gentle kiss on my forehead. The soft wet lips of his set a fire on the spot of skin and he continued to leave these kisses all over my face.

“I told you enough with that lord stuff” he kissed his way down my neck and chest while sitting up and straddling me. His thick thighs held me in place and I dared not move while he gazed upon me like a hungry beast before a meal. The heat emanating from his thighs was almost searing into my thighs. However, my attention was all but focused on the weight and shape of his bulge resting ever so softly on my inner thigh. The shape and heat brought a new wave of lust throughout my body. The curve of his balls nestled as if they belonged in my thighs and his shaft rested and twitched with my words, 

“Thank you for the view, and the meal” I felt goosebumps crawl up my skin in waves while trying to keep my breath steady. Dionysus giggled under his breath as he started to play with my hair and took the grape pins out of his.

“These would look much more beautiful on you” he pinned the sweet object into my hair on my left side. Before pulling back he stroked my cheek and looked so lovingly at me. His eyes softened and cleared, much like the night sky after a storm. There was the residual curtain of heaviness in the air but it was a refreshing thing to see. Genuine looks from a god whose whole life was lightheartedness. Had it not been for the fact I was already a spirit I would have died a second time there. 

“Gods give me strength for what I am about to do” I thought to myself. I met his eyes, slid my hands up his thighs slowly and stopped to grip his hips. My nails dug into his skin letting out a small moan from behind his lips. I could almost see his eyes roll into the back of his head as I started to gently massage circles up and down his muscles. I started from the hip and made my way down while slowly building up pressure the lower I got. I felt his hot breath and his dark chest heave with excitement. His eyes sparkled and followed my hands like a cat watching a moving light. He was so fascinated and amused by my hands that he chuckled to himself and leaned down to beg in my ear, 

“Don’t stop. Please don’t ever stop” he whimpered and the pitch of his voice sent a shock of lust in between my legs. My mouth started to water and I felt an ego boost to see just how far I could go. 

“Dionysus”

“Yes?”

“Sit up against the bed frame” Dionysus coughed, trying to hide his surprise but more than surprised he looked enraptured. My very touch lit a fire in his chest and traveled around his body. His eyes lit aflame with desire as he obeyed my order and sat up against the bed frame. With one eyebrow cocked up and coupled with a smug grin he asked, 

“Anything else you want me to do then?”

“Close your eyes and keep them closed” I looked around his chambers for something that would work for what I needed. 

“You know I could tell you where I keep my toys if you want” he interrupted my thoughts with such a bold statement. However, what I needed now was not his uh toys I needed something more sweet and dark.

“Dionysus I needn’t such things because one: I already know where they are. I had to clean your room after the new year party of XXXX. Second I already found what I need” I replied opening the drawer of his ornately decorated dresser. I pulled out the smooth silk ribbon and jar of wrapped chocolates laced with ambrosia. This was the kinda thing that Dionysus would pair with wine and people to have a great time. Well, now it was time to put that to the test and see what everyone raved about when leaving his parties. 

“Oh come on now, Don’t you know it's rude to make me wait. I’m a powerful God you know? Who knows what I might do when I’m impatient” he threatened with a mischievous tilt in his voice. Slightly annoyed at his childish nature I tried to put him in place.

“Keep going with that mouth of yours and watch where it ends up”

“Oh, Y/n that’s exactly what I’m looking forward to” good thing he kept his eyes closed because I started to heat with embarrassment and a certain thirst. 

“What a coincidence, Dionysus” I replied while snaking my way onto the bed and straddling him. With the jar of chocolates in one hand I took each piece out and placed them in a line, starting from his knee and then leading up to his inguinal canal. 

“Huh, well luck hee hee hee me” he chuckled and his skin lit up with goosebumps as I smiled to myself. The reason for his hee hees was my act of wrapping the ribbon around his eyes. I was much too excited to start teasing him that I felt my bottom area ache. I let myself back down and opened Dionysus’ legs wide and I gently placed more chocolates on the bed, leading a trail right to his center. 

“How long are you going to make me wa- aH” he tried to make a sentence but was cut off. I had taken my mouth and started to suck on a spot on his thigh, with the chocolate as well. The sweetness mixed in with his skin earned a satisfied moan from my chest that Dionysus felt and his dick twitched at the sudden sensation. I moved my mouth from his thigh tasting chocolate and some sweat. I smiled to myself and traced circles on the dark mark I had just left. His skin prickled yet again and I felt him shudder and smile in euphoria. I bent back down and placed soft kisses on the hickey while using my hands to massage his thighs. The sinew of his muscles tensed and loosened at my touch. His chest heaved and I went at an agonizingly slow pace and placed a trail of kisses to the next chocolate on his leg. 

"Oh gods, t-that feels really good" his voice flew into the air like the song of a bird. Flitting and high pitched with pauses for his gasps as I traced nonsensical shapes on his thighs with my tongue. His mouth fell agape and his eyebrows rose with the pitch in his voice. Even with the ribbon hiding his eyes I could tell they were screwed shut. His sweaty forehead had started to attract strands of his beautiful purple hair to stick against his skin and give him a tired look. Yet his face said otherwise, perhaps it was a good thing I couldn't see his eyes because Gods know how he would look at me if he knew what I wanted to do next.

"Even without the sweets, I could do this to all-" got up from my position and go closer to his upper thigh 

"Day-" I grabbed a chocolate from his thigh and popped in my mouth.

"Long-" I finished my sentence with a slight muffle and kissed Dionysus. While he opened his mouth to allow our tongues to dance I slid the melting sweet into his mouth. Dionysus let out a groan and his hands flew up to grip the back of my head and pull me harder into his chest. My hands flailed to find placement on the headboard and behind me. I moved my hands to grip the back of his head and take a handful of his purple locks entangled in my fingers. His tongue greedily took in the chocolate and my saliva and I moaned into his mouth at his touch. The chocolates had long moved from their places on his thighs. However, considering the heat coming from both bodies it had caused them to melt and leave trails trickling down the curves of his legs. Then skin and hairs coated in a sweet liquid called out for attention by sticking to my legs and hand.

"I'm not finished with you yet" I released myself from the kiss and brought myself back down to his knee and began suckin on his thighs but this time licking up the trail of the chocolate and stopping at the front thigh. Gods he tasted amazing, and it wasn't just the chocolate, the taste of skin was almost as intoxicating as his wine. However, if what I was tasting were the metaphorical grapes in his vineyard, what would the wine taste like? Time to find out.

"Dionysus count to 3 for me" I used my hands to line the three small cubes of chocolate on the bed again. They lined up to a straight path to his very prominent and hard dick. His groin looked like a mountain covered in a heavy blanket of snow. 

"Do you want me to count fast or slow" he asked. He was practically drooling with excitement and sweating with anticipation. He bit his lip and licked up the bottom lip waiting eagerly for my command. 

"How do you want it my Dionysus?" I teased while sliding my hands up and down his thick hot thighs. They had a slight tack to them when I moved my hands. Well, they were covered in hickeys and saliva mixed with chocolate so they weren't the smoothest thighs at the moment. Dionysus took a few seconds before responding with 

"I want it however you see fit to please me, Zinfandel" I smirked and took a breath in to prepare my lungs and mouth.

"In that case I want you to count slowly for me" I positioned myself between his legs and crouched ready to pounce and surprise him.

“One” he started and gasped when I moved his toga to reveal his hard dick in the warm air. I could see the blood pulse in the veins of his shaft and I was next to drool in excitement at the sight. I took a cube of chocolate and started to rub it along the underside of his cock. He jumped and took a big gasp of air and he started to cough. His breath shook and his body trembled as the chocolate started to melt and coat his sensitive dick. 

“T-two” he tried to say without letting out a loud moan. He bit his lip as I started to take the second sweet and rub it along the top starting from the base and ending at his tip. The chocolate started to melt at a quick pace and drip along the sides like a trickling stream. Dionysus threw his head back and moaned biting his lip while I placed a kiss at the top of his head. 

“You taste amazing, and it’s not just the chocolate” I licked my lips and waited for his next number. Dionysus took a breath and asked

“Can I take off the blindfold?” he panted hard waiting for my answer

“Only after you say three” I responded and got the last cube in my hand and put it into my mouth letting it melt and not swallowing anything. 

“Three” he smiled and his hands almost made their way to his eyes before flying to grip the sheets as I started to slide his dick into my mouth. His girth was much thicker than I expected and I had to stretch out my jaw more before feeling the tip in tickle my uvula. I gagged and tried to keep anything from coming up. Yet that gag seemed to suck him in more and Dionysus finally let out his sweet moans. 

“I-Oh, oh gods-oh my-t-that-holy sweet- AH” he wasn't even able to form a single sentence as I started to suck and swallow the chocolate coating his dick. I bobbed my head and used my tongue to feel and trace around the head and veins of his cock. I could feel it pulse and get hotter in mouth and the precum that mixed with the chocolate gave it a bittersweet taste. I could do this to him all day. His short breath was cut off by gasps as I sucked more and more trying to lick his dick clean of any chocolate. He had no idea what to do with himself other than grip the sheets and lift his legs to curl his toes. His mouth stayed open and only dropped small words along with my name. The words coming out from his mouth were sweeter than any chocolate and inspired me to suck harder and I moved my hands to start gripping his thighs. His breath hitched and I started to move faster. This time Dionysus found his hands on the back of my head and started to help push me more onto his dick.

“P-Please keep going, I-I’m so close. Oh gods you feel so good.” he begged and his hands tangled in my hair while pushing me harder. The chocolate left a sweetness in my mouth but was now overpowered by the taste of his precum and sweat. I looked up and his face still had the blindfold but was starting to lob off the side and loosen. The small strands soon fell and Dionysus’ eyes went to meet mine. Seeing my mouth and I between his legs must have sent him over the edge because he then ripped off the ribbon from his eyes and put both hands on the back of my head to hold it in place. My eyes started to prickle and tears threatened to form. It was starting to get harder to breathe but I knew he was close and I would see it through to the end. I managed a smile while his cock was still pistoning into my mouth and slamming into the back of my throat. My hands made their way to his balls and I massaged them gently. This sent Dionysus into a bumbling sweaty mess and his thrusts grew slow and hard and he managed to let out a broken moan.

“Ugh un, uh I’m-I’m going to finish, oh gods” as if to give him permission I bobbed my head harder and traced a circle on the tip of his cock when it slid out. Dionysus smiled and continued to fuck my mouth until the very hard and very messy end. He held my head in place at the base of his cock and he let out a song of moans that resonated in my ears. Like a song with a gradual crescendo he came in my mouth and the burst of cum filled my mouth and throat. My nose tickled against the hairs on his pubic area and he smelled like salt, sugar and cum. The warm liquid coated my insides and leaked a bit out along my bottom lip. I took a few deep swallows and drank in his sweet seed. With a pop I moved my head and wiped my lip before crawling up to hug Dionysus. His chest heaved with hot breaths floated to meet the top of my head. My jaw was sore but I was proud of myself for the feat of being able to fit Dionysus in my mouth. I smiled to myself and traced shapes on his chest. 

“Y/n-I” I cut him off by kissing him and tasting the remnants of the chocolate on his tongue and lips. 

“Why, yes I would like to take the day off” I smiled and yawned before settling his chest. He hummed and his hands started to grip and massage my arms. They made their way down my sides before stopping and one hand made its way between my legs. My eyes flew open and I stared at Dionysus. 

“In that case why don’t I take care of you this time” he had a mischievous and excited look on his face. His eyes sparkled with passion and my hips started to buck into his hand.

“And just how are you going to do that? I always did learn better hands on”

“You’ll see just how hands on I can be then”

**Author's Note:**

> [chanting] thighs thighs thighs thighs thighs  
> anyways i just wanna thank you again for reading and inspiring me to write! i just wanna say im sorry for the long wait, turns out if i want a fic to be longer i have to type more lmao. anyways i hope yall have a good one and take care of yourselves!! see yall with some new stuff in the future!


End file.
